1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a two-way communication device, and more particularly, the invention relates to an earpiece which is configured to be received behind the ear of a user for two-way communication.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Communication devices such as, telephone headsets, cellular telephone headsets, radio, tape player, and CD player headphones, and other sound transmitting systems may be utilized to deliver electronically transmitted sounds to the ear of the user. Hands free two-way communication devices are used for telephone, two-way radio, and other two-way communication. Some two-way communication systems may also be used by police, firefighters, secret service agents, and the like to receive sound transmissions from a remote location and transmit sound to the remote location.
Known hands free telephone headsets generally include at least one earphone for delivering sounds and a microphone for sound pickup. The microphone is generally positioned near the user""s mouth by a microphone boom which extends from the headset. The microphone is designed to pick up the user""s voice and minimize pickup of background noise. The headset may be held in place on the head by a headband. Other types of headsets have an ear clip which attaches over the ear eliminating the need for a headband. However, these known headsets generally include a microphone positioned on a microphone boom. The microphone boom or the entire headset may be easily dislodged requiring the user to constantly correct their position. These known headsets are often heavy, cumbersome, bulky, and uncomfortable for long time use. The known headsets are also very noticeable.
Some communication earpieces have been developed which do not include the conventional microphone boom or headband, however, these devices have similar drawbacks. One such earpiece includes an occluding earmold type earpiece which is provided in a few generic sizes and is fitted tightly into the ear to secure the earpiece in place. A microphone of this device extends from the earmold straight out of the ear a distance of about 0.5 to 1.5 inches. This cantilevered microphone positions the microphone away from the user""s head but also allows the earpiece to be easily dislodged. This earpiece provides relatively poor quality sound pickup.
An additional communication earpiece includes a sound transducer which is sized to be received in the bowl of the ear for delivery of sound to the ear. A cable extends from the earpiece and a microphone is positioned in a capsule on the cable. The microphone capsule hangs just above the user""s collar. The microphone located on the cable provides relatively good quality sound pickup but can easily be caught, causing the earpiece to be dislodged. In addition, since the earpiece rests in the bowl of the ear and is not secured, the earpiece can be easily dislodged when the user moves quickly or bends over.
Each of the types of microphone assemblies for communications earpieces and headsets which have been described above have the drawbacks of 1) visibility of the microphone, and 2) positioning of the microphone at a location which allows the microphone or the entire device to become easily dislodged.
Communication earpieces are also known which employ a vibration transducer to pick up sound through bone conduction. The vibration transducer is positioned close to the head instead of away from the head as with a microphone. The vibration transducer sound pickup systems are useful for noisy environments where the performance of microphones is substantially reduced. However, the sound quality of such a sound transducer system for sound pickup is poor in low noise environments.
Another drawback of conventional telephone or other two-way communication headsets is that an earphone of these devices typically delivers sound to a user""s pinna, the outer projecting portion of the ear. The pinna enhances higher frequency components of sound resulting in poor sound quality unless appropriate compensation is made.
Another type of telephone headset includes a flexible tube for transmitting sound from a device clipped on the ear to an eartip positioned within the ear canal. However, the eartip of this device provides an acoustic seal completely occluding the ear canal of the user. Sound delivery systems which block the ear canal cause a problem known as the occlusion effect. The occlusion effect is caused by the increased transmission of sound by bone conduction when the ear canal is blocked and ear conduction is impeded. This occlusion effect results in sounds which are unnatural and uncomfortable for the user. In particular, the user""s voice sounds unnaturally louder than normal and lacks clarity. In addition, occlusion of the ear canal can prevent the user of the communication device from hearing important ambient sounds.
Two-way communication devices such as a telephone or two-way radio may operate in a simplex mode, half-duplex mode, or full-duplex mode. In the simplex mode or the half-duplex mode, sounds are transmitted one way at a time allowing only one person to talk at a time. Simplex or half-duplex communications are generally employed for two-way radio communication systems. Two-way radios operating on a single frequency can only transmit sounds one way at a time due to the single frequency. The full-duplex mode allows signals to be transmitted two ways at the same time providing better communication.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a two-way, full-duplex mode communication device which is discrete and comfortable to use, as well as simple and low-cost to manufacture. It would also be desirable to provide such a two-way communication device which does not require a headband to hold the device in place and includes a microphone contained within the behind-the-ear device, without a microphone boom. Further, it would be desirable to provide a two-way communication device which does not occlude the ear canal.
The present invention relates to a two-way communication earpiece which is configured to be received behind the ear of a user with a sound delivery tube extending into the ear canal.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a two-way communication earpiece includes an earpiece case configured to be received behind the ear of a user, a cable for transmitting electronic signals from a communication device to the earpiece case, and a sound transducer within the earpiece case for receiving electronic signals and emitting sound based on the electronic signals. A sound transmission tube has a first end acoustically connected to the sound transducer and a second end configured to extend into the ear canal of the user. A microphone is positioned on the earpiece case at a location above the ear of the user for sound pickup. A pre-amplifier is provided for amplification of electronic signals provided by the microphone. The pre-amplifier is powered by the communication device through the cable.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a two-way communication device includes a remote communication device having a standard three terminal audio jack and a two-way earpiece configured to be positioned behind the ear of the user. The two-way earpiece includes a case having a sound processor, a speaker, and a microphone contained therein. A cable connects the two-way earpiece to the audio jack of the remote communication device. A sound transmitting tube has a first end acoustically connected to the speaker within the earpiece case and a second end configured to extend into an ear canal.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a two-way communication device earpiece includes an earpiece case configured to fit behind and extend over a top of an ear of a user, a sound delivery tube with a non-occluding eartip connected to the earpiece case for transmitting sounds from the earpiece case to an ear canal of the user, a sound transducer within the earpiece case for emitting sounds, a microphone within the earpiece case for receiving sounds, a sound processor for processing signals representing sounds, and signal transmitting means for transmitting signals representing sounds to and from the earpiece case.